


Winter Morning

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Dogsledding!AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogsledding, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan wakes Alfred up in the best way he knows - with morning sex. </p><p>Russia/America. Dogsledding!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I think of dogsledding!AU a lot, although so far I haven’t written anything about actual dog sledding work *cough* Anyway, I hope you enjoy another short PWP for the perv series ^^/
> 
> Special thanks to [isap8](http://isap8.tumblr.com/).

When he woke, Ivan reached instinctively for Alfred who had buried himself under a heap of furs. Blindly, he burrowed into the nest to get to Alfred, and wrapping his arms around him, he drifted back to sleep with a slow, contented smile spreading across his lips.

Dawn was breaking as he woke for a second time to find that Alfred had rolled out of his arms and tangled back into his nest of furs. The only visible part of him was the back of his head, his wheat-blond hair sticking up on end. Sighing, he dug Alfred out of his nest and peppered him with slow, lazy kisses, ignoring his mewling protests.

 _Time to get up_ , he was telling his pup, but Alfred only batted his hands away, turned his back firmly to him, and dove back under covers.

It seemed that a little more was required to wake his stubborn pup. Ivan mulled over the problem for a minute before the answer came to him. Slowly, his hand smoothed down from where it had been resting on Alfred’s hipbone to the side of his naked thigh. He paused for only a brief moment before sliding over to squeeze his rear – nice, firm and round – and slipping in a finger…

Alfred woke then with a sharp intake of breath. He attempted to roll over and face his mentor, but found he had gotten too tangled in his bedcovers to move. Not one to waste such a beautifully presented opportunity, Ivan dipped down to nip at the shell of Alfred’s reddening ear as he slipped in a second finger, slowly rotating them inside of him.

“Are you going to get up now?” he murmured, his voice hoarse with sleep. The only reply he received was a pitiful whimper as Alfred tensed up and trembled against him.

After a little more teasing, Ivan pulled out his fingers with a lewdly wet pop. Alfred remained still as the mattress creaked and dipped from behind him. He assumed that Ivan was getting up for the day, and was deflating a little in disappointment when he felt something hard brush up against the back of his thighs. Before he could piece together what was happening, Ivan had grasped him by his hips – fingernails digging into the old crescent-shaped marks left from the night before – and filled him in one quick stroke.

 _Oh!_ Alfred thought, which was not what had come out of his mouth.

“You are still so _tight_ ,” Ivan said huskily, his nose burying into the crook of Alfred’s neck as he lifted one of Alfred’s legs, shifting him into a more fuckable position. Alfred could only gasp at that.

Slowly, Ivan set up a steady rocking rhythm that had Alfred moaning as he clutched at a fur blanket for support. Each thrust sent a delicious shiver racing up his spine, and through the soupy haze of his pleasure-filled mind, he wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling. He sighed for Ivan, absent-mindedly rubbing his own erection against the soft, soft furs of his bunched up blankets. He never wanted this to end, he thought, as he twisted his head round and caught Ivan’s lips in a kiss.

It was not long before they reached a mutual climax, both coming only seconds apart from one another; Alfred crying brokenly, his hand trapped in Ivan’s grasp wrapped around his own softening member, and Ivan bit down on Alfred’s shoulder as he shuddered from his own orgasm.

The sun had fully risen by the time they were ready to get up. They could hear the dogs stirring in their kennels, whining for their breakfast and scratching at the door to be let out. Ivan pecked Alfred lightly on the temple before rolling out of bed, groaning as he pulled on his clothes from the night before. Alfred peeked at him from under his blanket, feeling flushed and nicely sore all over from lovemaking.

It was a new winter day.


End file.
